piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjamaar
Banjamaar is a remote tropical island that is guarded by a wall of large flying boulders, and contain three extreme environments. Its only inhabitants are a dying race of people who guard an old bell that imprisons a great evil. The ring of boulders stretches from one hundred yards under water to over three miles above the surface of the water. These rocks constantly circle the island at speeds of over 500 miles an hour, effectively destroying anything that they hit. Only the use of magic or the ability to breathe underwater enables one to get through this ring of death. If the ring of boulders is successfully navigated, the spectral image of King Primus appears before all present. He warns that Mer is in great peril and only that the ringing of the "great bell" can save the planet. Once these words are spoken, the image fades away and all returns to normal. In reality, Primus has nothing to do with this vision. It was caused by the Dark Dweller in an effort to fool the heroes into freeing a Kiroptus that was trapped by the magic of the Banjamaarians. The shore of Banjamaar appears as a rugged, barren coastline, with twenty foot waves pounding thunderously off of mile-high cliffs. The only place to dock on this island is along the eight mile stretch of beach in front of Banjamaar City. The northern section of the island is tropical in nature, with temperatures averaging well over eighty degrees. It is here that the last remaining Banjamaarian city is located. The city stretches eight miles from east to west and two miles to the north and south, with the long section bordering the sea. Its dwellings consist mainly of hundreds of igloo-shaped bamboo huts, with walls made of mud and roofs made from the abundant palms that cover the area. Although the northern section of the island is warm, the location of Banjamaar and the influence of Mer's two moons have wreaked havoc with the rest of Banjamaar's weather. The southern part of the island is covered with snow, and temperatures often dip well below freezing once night falls. Glacial activity is common, and there is always at least one foot of snow covering the area. The eastern and western parts of the island are barren wastelands, with temperatures often exceeding 115 degrees Fahrenheit at mid-day. The entire area is covered with coarse black sand, and the only evident plant life is sage brush and an occasional cactus. Water is nowhere to be found, and anyone traveling through this area must being a supply or risk death by dehydration. Population 250px|thumb|The Banjamaarian Militia The only populated area is the city of Banjamaar, on the island's northern shore. At one time, thousands of Banjamaarians occupied this city. However, they are now a dying race, and it is believed that the remaining 300 or so Banjamaarians living here are the last of their kind. Being a shy, unobtrusive people, anyone entering the city is viewed with suspicion and avoided if at all possible. Although the city is large, its inhabitants live only in the southern most section, and it is here that all activity takes place. The rest of the city is nothing more than a ghost town. Anyone remaining in the city for more than an hour finds himself being openly followed by members of the Banjamaarian militia. They do not interfere with strangers in any way and withdraw if confronted. However, once the strangers resume moving, the militia reappears and follows along until the strangers leave the city. Places of Interest The Bell Chamber 250px|thumb|[[The Bell of the First Sound]] Located in the exact center of town is a 50 foot high bell-shaped building, with a single, open-arched doorway in the center of its western wall. The Banjamaarians avoid this structure, and if asked, no one says why. If an outsider attempts to enter the structure, Banjamaarians would immediately leave the area, and any shadowing militiamen would order the strangers to stop. Only then would they explain the nature of the bell. The bell imprisons a horrible beast called the Kiroptus. The monstrous effigy on the bell is Kiroptus. Should the bell get rung, even by accident with a tool or swinging weapon, Kiroptus would awaken and would spring to life as soon as the bell stops ringing. Once this happens, it would places itself between the gong and everyone else present, for if the gong is rung again within one minute, the magic of the bell sucks the creature back into its intra-dimensional prison. If the bell is not rung within five minutes, the bell begins to dissolve, then the Kiroptus lets out a triumphant yell of freedom and attempts to return to its master, the Dark Dweller. The Dark Dweller would also know who freed its pet, and would try its best to harasses that person. (info cited from 'Pirates of Dark Water: The Role-Playing Game') Category:Islands